villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Xavi Inocencio
Lord Xavi Inocencio (simply known as Xavi Inocencio) is the sadistic son of the influential nobleman Dario Inocencio, and the main antagonist of Attack on Titan: Before The Fall. Personality Although highly talented and consummate individual, Xavi was a cruel, sadistic, and unsympathetic individual who enjoyed inflicting pain upon Kuklo to boost his own confidence, and who showed absolutely no fear toward the legendary "Son of a Titan". In spite of his calculating, psychopathic, and schizophrenic personality, Xavi viewed himself as conscientious and honorable, and would even go so far as to risk his own life to save his sister Sharle to prove this to himself. Nevertheless, still took a great deal of pleasure in causing pain, and would often give a disturbing smile as he did so, e.g. when he cut out Kuklo's eye (pictured below, right). In later appearances, it becomes apparent that while Xavi cares very little for what Sharle wants for herself in life (much like his father), he does genuinely care for her wellbeing and safety, and seeks to protect her above all other people, and is even wiling to go against his own superiors in order to protect her from groups like the Dissidence Movement. As shown in the Vol. 9 flashbacks, since childhood Xavi has been an exceptionally prideful, autocratic, manipulative, uncompromising, opprobrious, and wrathful individual, as well as immensely authoritative and controlling towards Sharle. However, he is also frequently meaningless and self-contradictory, often going out of his way to be kind to his sister and others he is close to, often showing genuine remorse for his actions. Irrespective, from a young age Xavi has obsessed over the notion that he deserved to be humanity's savior, and that it had to be him to wipe out the titans. Therefore, he can also be described as very unhinged mentally and almost being close to having multiple personalities. History Since birth, nobleman Dario Inocencio had been training and preparing Xavi to lead the Military in the world behind the walls, and when Xavi was in his early teens, in order to make him stronger, he (Dario) bought Xavi a slave called Kuklo, whose mysterious birth from a corpse regurgitated by a titan led people to assume was the "son" of a titan. Under his father's urging, a sadistic Xavi began daily beating Kuklo, often searching for new ways to inflict as much pain on the boy as possible, in order to be seen as "growing stronger" against the titans. To further humiliate Kuklo, Xavi would frequently bring school friends with him to watch as he took on the "son of a titan". Xavi persisted in this cruel behavior almost every day for the next 2 years, growing in confidence each time he did so. Unbeknownst to Xavi, his sister Sharle had been teaching Kuklo to speak, and tried to help Kuklo escape, but on the day of their planned escape, the Titan Cult attacked the Inocencio residence with their own plan to free Kuklo, intending to make him their leader. The cult murdered Xavi's father, and tried to kill Sharle, but their path was blocked by Xavi, who was revealed to have killed dozens of the cultists, seeing their lives as worthless. Sharle and Kuklo were further horrified with Xavi's psychopathic behavior. When he saw that Kuklo was out of his cage, he made the incorrect assumption that Kuklo had called the cultists to their house and was leading the assault, and he tried obsessively to kill Kuklo with his sword in spite of his sister's protest, with a crazed smile on his face as he did so. Eventually, a still smiling Xavi struck Kuklo in the face with his sword and cut out Kuklo's eye. Kuklo fought back against Xavi with exceptional aggression, and kneed him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Kuklo and Sharle then escaped Xavi, out of vengeance, later gave false testimony to the military police that Kuklo led the assault and murdered his father. This led to Kuklo being thrown out of the city and left for the titans. Kuklo then joined the Training Corps to further his military ambitions while simultaneously running his father's company from the sidelines. One year later, in (Vol.6), Xavi, having passed every single course in the Training Corps with 100%, was graduated from the corps 2 years early and was immediately recruited by Captain Gloria Bernhard of the Shiganshina Military Police Division. Soon after, he had a meeting with his father's company director, Mr. Benke, to whom he gave a complete control of his father's company after hearing from Benke that rumours had been heard of his sister Sharle having been sighted in the Industrial City. Not wanting to have Benke believe that his sister was hiding among filthy peasants, he told Benke that it must have simply been a lookalike, and that Sharle was actually living at a boarding house. Xavi then discussed with his butler Rixner how he would get Sharle back, given that as a member of the Shiganshina Military Police, he had no jurisdiction in the Industrial City. He considered sending a company employee to find Sharle, after which Rixner made an as-yet unknown suggestion to Xavi, causing Xavi to smile, and declare that Sharle's "eloping game" was over, and soon he would return her to him so that she could be of use to his plans. Xavi later joined a Military Police operation to track down the escaped members of the Titan Cult, and out of both retaliation for what they did to his father, when he found three of the cultists he taunted them before choosing to kill them with his sword rather than arrest them, defeating all three easily in combat. Xavi then turned his attention to their leader, whom he disarmed and delivered to Glloria Berhard. Much to the chagrin of Xavi's superiors, Bernhard gave Xavi free range to torture the leader as he saw fit. The next day, after Xavi spent the night having fun by torturing the lead cultist, he was picked on by three jealous senior colleagues, all of whom were insulted at how much they kept being shown up by Xavi, a new guy who seemed disinterested by his work, but whose skills and sadism had won him favour with the higher ups. They then insisted on "finishing his education" by beating Xavi to a pulp. However, Xavi easily defeated all three men, further humiliating them, before adding insult to their injury by saying "Thank you for your instruction" as he wallked away. Immediately afterward, Captain Bernhard invited Xavi into her office, where she informed him that he would not be punished, and that she recognised and appreciated his attitude and skills.Gloria then informed Xavi of the fact that her uncle, Bauduin Bernhard, vice commander of the Military Police, was rivaled for the position of future MP Commander by Captain Dafner, and that she was to send him (Xavi) to the industrial city to act as her proxy, and also to conduct a "secret mission" for her. Xavi accepted the mission, knowing full-well that he was being used as a pawn and that Bernhard had set another agent in place to assasinate him should he fail, because he had craved the ability to go to the Industrial City himself in order to find his sister. He then had Rixner specially modify his carriage so that he could sneak in an agent to find Sharle while he continued working on his "secret mission" for Bernhard, and upon arriving in the Industrial City, Xavi once again began to smile, knowing full-well that he would soon be reunited with his sister, and that he now knew Gloria Bernhard's weaknesses, which he can use to manipulate her to his advantage. In Vol.8, it was revealed that the secret mission Captain Bernhard has sent him on was both to assist her subordinate Matteus in infiltrating and assisting the Dissidence Movement's terrorist uprising in the Industrial City and use the ensuing chaos to assassinate Dafner. Matteus was already a spy member of the Dissidence Movement (for Gloria) and brought Xavi into their final meeting before the uprising. Knowing of Xavi's reputation and history, the group's leader August, and the five other leading members of the movement welcomed Xavi with open arms, and began discussing the various weapons (including guns, swords, and bombs) that they had been able to obtain for the undertaking. Xavi then left the meeting once he had learned all that he needed in order to have a pre-organised lunch with Captain Dafner. Xavi was picked up by his cockey-accented carriage driver Mr. Fuchs, who informed Xavi that he and his men had been able to locate Sharle working as an apprentice iron craftsman in the workshop of renowned ironmonger and sword and knife-maker Harkimo Xenophon. Xavi was disgusted at the thought of his sister having been "playing at being a mere labourer", and said that once he took her back home then she would need "re-disciplining". Nonetheless, he ordered Fuchs and Fuchs's five subordinates to spirit Sharle away in the confusion of the rebellion. Xavi then ordered Fuchs to make sure that Sharle would not be harmed and be treated gently, showing for the first time that he genuinely cared for his sister's wellbeing. Xavi later returned to his "default sadist" mindset while dining with Captain Dafner and his men, contemplating how many of those men would still be smiling during the rebellion, and hoping that he would be able to take pleasure in the success of his mission. During the uprising, August sent Xavi, Juli, Matteus, and several to the Mint as a diversion while his main force attacked the Harkimo Workshop and Military Police Headquarters. The group bombed the mint and rained fire onto it, killing countless MP soldiers. Xavi worked gleefully with the dissidents until Juli told him that their assault was just a diversion and that the Harkimo Workshop was where August was planning to focus his assault, sending 120 men to attack it. Xavi was horrified upon hearing, knowing that this meant his sister's life was in danger, since the 5 men Fuchs had sent in to rescue her would no longer be anywhere near enough to keep her safe. As such, Xavi abandoned his post and fled underground, planning to use the tunnels to get to Harkimo Workshop and personally rescue his sister. He thought to himself of August's uprising "All you've orchestrated here is a clown's laughable act! And I won't let you drag Sharle into this third rate farce!" To pin the blame on Xavi as the man who supplied the Dissidence Movement with weapons, and then kill him (saying that he "dies in the uprising", so that the Military Police wouldn't discover that he (Matteus) had been behind it. Once Xavi pointed out how Matteus's plan involved logic that was "too clean and tidy to ignore", Matteus called Xavi an "insolent brat", and shouted "I never liked you or your snobby elitism", before lunging at Xavi with his sword, prompting the two to engage in a very long and violent sword fight, with Xavi almost being hit by Matteus's blade several times until he was eventually slashed across the chest by Matteus, who was shouting "I can't wait to cut up that smug... pretty boy... face of yours!" An injured Xavi fell to the floor, but before Matteus could deliver a killing blow, a knife was thrown by Mr. Fuchs, who had just appeared in the tunnel, at Matteus's hand, slicing his thumb off, and giving Xavi the distraction he needed to finiish off Matteus by slashing him across the throat. Xavi then added insult to injury by impaling the already near-death Matteus in the chest while he was struggling to breathe. Fuchs informed Xavi that all of the men he had sent to rescue Sharle had been killed by the Dissidence Movement, prompting Xavi to ask Fuchs to lead him to the Harkimo Workshop. Once there, Xavi made sure that Fuchs had his back, and he entered the building through a small side entrance guarded by a single female member of the Dissidence Movement. Xavi immediately decapitated the woman with his sword, alerting the attention of another guard carrying a musket. Xavi quickly slashed his sword through the musket to prevent it from shooting, and in the same strike he disembowled the guard, killing him. Fuchs then followed Xavi into the workshop, and the pair found a room filled with the Dissidence Movement's captives. Xavi then released the captives and promised to free Harkimo too. He then asked the captives if they knew where Sharle was, only to discover that August had taken her captive along with Xenophon. Immediately afterward, the walls of the Industrial City were broken into by a batterng ram, and the city was invaded by Military Police forces led by Gloria Bernhard, who ordered her men to kill all of dissidents indiscriminately. Xavi just made it into the city centre in time to see Kuklo using 3D maneuverability gear to rescue his sister (though Kuklo was too far away for Xavi to identify him). He and Fuchs then followed the direction that they saw Kuklo and Sharle travel in, and caught up with the pair just as Sharle just as she was about to confess her feelings for Kuklo. Xavi was horrified to see Kuklo with his sister on the bridge by the river, and ordered Fuchs to grab Sharle and not to interfere with what happened next. Unwilling to let the dishonor of her relationship with Kuklo stand, Xavi mercilessly attacked Kuklo with his sword, quickly slashing his right arm and rendering it useless, forcing Kuklo to fight and defend himself left-handed using his Iron Bamboo sword. The iron bamboo of Kuklo's sword at one point in their duel sliced clean through Xavi's regular steel bladeforcing Xavi to get in closer and headbut Kuklo, before kneeing and beating Kuklo's stomach and chest areas. Kuklo barely escaped with his life using the jet pack in his 3D Maneuverability Gear. Realising that he was outmatched by Xavi, Kuklo briefly considered killing him from a distance by firing one of the gear's anchors at his head, but then relented, unwilling to kill a man who only wanted what was best for his sister, instead firing away from Xaxi and attempting to kick him in the head. Xavi took full advantage of Kuklo's act of honour, and used his broken sword to slash Kuklo across the stomach, finally killing him. Kuklo's body fell into the river and Sharle watched it float away in horror, screaming and crying the entire time. Fuchs then drugged Sharle so that Xavi could take her home in order to be disciplined. Xavi declared that he had won their (his and Kuklo's) final round, before tossing his blood-soaked broken sword into the river and watching Kuklo's body float away. A few weeks later, Xavi brought his sister (who had been depressed and refusing to speak or eat properly) to a formal dance and introduced her to the son of a wealthy politician whose influence Xavi had planned to use to seize control of the capital, and whose son Xavi viewed as an appropriate suitor for his sister. Xavi was insulted by his sister's lack of interest in the politician's son, but decided to be lenient on her because of her delicate psyche after what he had done, knowing how hard it was for her to look at him after he murdere the one she loved before she could even tell him how she felt. He told her that he thought her lack of interest in him was a shame because he knew that a man like that would treat her well. Xavi was stunned by the arrival of Gloria Bernhard at the ball who informed him that she had tortured and killed August and received several neames of members of the Dissidence Movement. Gloria then promoted Xavi on the spot to the position of Team Leader within the Military Police, and told him that from now on, he would be her right hand man. Xavi realised that Gloria was better suited to politics than he had previously assumed, and he gave a smile as he watched her walk away from him, realising that he could continue to manipulate her to enhance his own power and influence. Gloria later re-approached Xavi in order to meet Sharle, with both Xavi and Sharle being terrified that she would recognise Sharle from the Industrial City incident. Gloria was impressed by Sharle's politeness, before asking the girl if they had met before. After Sharle recounted that this was impossible, Gloria and she talked while Xavi meditated on the possibility of Kuklo's survival (since his body was never found), before deciding that the boy could not have survived because he was slashed too deep, and that he must have simply drowned in the river. Xavi left the dance visibly flustered. The politician's son, Michael Pottering, arrived at Xavi's mansion the next day to invite Sharle to the theatre (actually planning on raping her with a group of cronies, only for her to just get away using self-defense techniques that Kuklo had taught her. Sharle then embarked on a quest to find Angel Aaltonen behind her brother's back. Later that day, Xavi met with Rixner, furious about the rape attempt (since Rixner was the one who had found Pottering as a potential suitor), before ordering Rixner to find as many of Pottering's victims as he could in order to get statements from them, so that he could blackmail the entire Pottering family before "crushing them for good." He then ordered Rixner to go and look for Sharle in the directions of Shiganshina and the Industrial City. Unbeknownst to Xavi, Kuklo was recovered from the river by a group of trainee military cadets led by a girl named Rosa Carlstedt. They kept him in a hunter's lodge, where his titan healing ability took hold, allowing him to swiftly recover from his wounds. Meanwhile, Sharle found and recovered Angel, and travelled with him back to the surface for help engineering The Devide (omnidirectional mobility gear). The two travelled from Stohess to Karanes District, aiming for Trost. As they travelled, Fuchs secretly followed and spied on them under Xavi's orders, overhearing their conversation on the design flaws and development of The Device that had occurred at Xenophon's workshop. Rixner later reported to Xavi that his sister was in Trost, awaiting a change in carriages. Wen Xavi wondered how she bypassed his watchmen, Rixner explained her route, prompting Xavi to feel impressed with his sister's intelligence and resourcefulness. He therefore decided not to blame or punish Rixner for his failure. When Rixner told him that Fuchs had seen Sharle with a middle-aged man (Angel Aaltonen), and was following them, Xavi told him to send Fuchs assistants, to continue his pursuit. Fuchs continued to follow Sharle and Angel into the Industrial City, where the pair met with Xenophon to work on the development of the device, before eventually reaching the Survey Corps' Training Facility. While there, Fuchs was shocked to discover that Kuklo was still alive. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Spy Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy